


Иногда лучше не знать

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Иногда лучше не знать, что про тебя думают коллеги.





	Иногда лучше не знать

То, что девчонки из отдела продаж ведут себя странно, Игорь заметил не сразу.

Ну, подумаешь, улыбаться стали чаще обычного. И глазами провожать, когда он мимо проходит. Игорь — парень красивый, почему бы не улыбнуться? Но потом он услышал за спиной хихиканье, а когда обернулся, девчонки сделали вид, что хихикали не они, хотя больше никого в коридоре не было. На всякий случай Игорь посмотрел на ширинку, но всё было в порядке. «Странно», — подумал он.

Через пару дней хихиканье повторилось. А администратор Лена, всегда ходившая с менеджерами курить и на обед, при встрече с ним начала прятать улыбку и один раз даже слегка покраснела. Игорь предположил, что она в него влюбилась, но уже как-то неуверенно. Они что — все повлюблялись разом? Или только Лена, а остальные за неё болеют? Некая логика в этом была — мужчин в их компании было мало, всего шесть человек, один из которых водитель, на два десятка женщин разного возраста, цвета волос и семейного статуса. Тут не захочешь, а почувствуешь себя королём. Обычно женское внимание Игорю льстило, но тут ему стало откровенно не по себе.

— Слушай, а ты не замечал за нашими девчонками ничего странного? — спросил он у Руслана, сидевшего рядом в их дизайнерском «аквариуме».

— Например?

— Ну там… не знаю. Весёлые очень.

Руслан задумчиво почесал карандашом в затылке.

— Вообще да. Может, к корпоративу готовятся?

Корпоратив планировался через три месяца, поэтому версия показалась Игорю сомнительной.

Он попробовал сесть в столовой за соседний столик, чтобы подслушать, о чём говорят девчонки, но те оказались умнее — достали телефоны и начали бешено переписываться. Смеялись при этом уже открыто, стреляя в Игоря весёлыми взглядами. Под таким огнём кусок в горло не лез.

— Да что за хуйня-то! — возопил он шёпотом. Руслан, с которым они, как обычно, обедали вместе, философски пожал плечами.

— Забей. Поржут и перестанут. Колбасу хочешь? Она с жиром.

— Давай. — Игорь переложил к себе на тарелку жареную колбаску, а взамен отсыпал картошки, чтобы было честно. В отличие от Руслана, жирную еду он ел с удовольствием.

Насчёт девчонок Руслан оказался прав — они очень быстро притихли и только клацали ногтями по экранам своих телефонов. Проходя мимо с подносом грязной посуды, он незаметно присмотрелся — на телефонах были открыты легко узнаваемые сине-белые страницы «ВКонтакте».

***

На всякий случай Игорь постарался сократить общение с менеджерами до минимума — все вопросы писал в почту, а если надо было передать что-то, прибегал к помощи коллег. Жаль, конечно, что теперь нельзя было заскочить к девчонкам с чашкой кофе, поделиться парой свежих новостей и стащить у кого-нибудь домашнюю печеньку под предлогом борьбы за стройность талий… Но нервы были дороже.

Однако спокойствие его оказалось недолгим. Теперь девушки стали сами захаживать в их отдел, делая вид, что хотят посоветоваться насчёт нового буклета или флаера. С обманчиво беспечным видом они зависали возле Игоря и Руслана и ловко переводили разговор на темы, не имеющие отношения к работе. Например, куда Игорь в последний раз ездил в отпуск. Или вот — умеет ли он танцевать танго? Вообще-то он умел, но на всякий случай сказал, что нет. Но Руслан удивлённо спросил: «Да ладно?» — и Игорю пришлось оправдываться, что было дело, конечно, но давно, любительски, и поэтому он не считает себя вправе претендовать…

Руслан ступил, понятно. Нашёл что вспоминать. И перед кем.

А Ира вцепилась в него, как клещ, и начала расспрашивать: когда да как. Пришлось срочно «вспомнить», что его ждёт директор, и сбежать.

Через несколько дней, задержавшись на пару лишних часов после работы — жертва во имя отгула, который Игорь собирался отрабатывать кусками, — он шёл через пустой и оттого слегка непривычный офис. Менеджеры уже ушли — они никогда не задерживались, разве что встреча с кем-то из клиентов затягивалась дольше обычного. Так что можно было воспользоваться случаем и положить на стол Ире скопившиеся документы, чтобы нашла утром.

Открывая дверь в тёмную комнату, Игорь чувствовал себя разведчиком в стане врага, крадущимся в поисках Самых Секретных Планов. Он, правда, документы принёс, а не забирал, но какая разница? Судьба Родины в его руках! Он хладнокровен, как Штирлиц, и бесстрашен, как Джеймс Бонд, его маскировка безупречна, коварный враг никогда не раскро…

От резкой трели звонка «разведчик» подпрыгнул и чудом не уронил бумаги.

— Ёбтвою! — с чувством выругался Игорь, поняв, что звонит телефон, забытый кем-то из девчонок. Сердце бешено колотилось, руки подрагивали. Телефон орал на столе, гудя и светясь экраном. Игорь подумал было сбросить звонок, но решил, что не стоит. Вдруг это муж. Потом вынесет Машке — это ведь её стол — мозг, что кто-то левый брал её телефон. А они, может, домашнее порно на него снимали. Пока она объяснит, что на работе кто угодно мог отключить, просто чтобы звонок не раздражал, и не залезать в память…

Вспыхнувшую вслед за этим мысль он решительно отверг — рыться в чужом телефоне нехорошо. Если кто-то увидит… хотя некому, офис-то пустой. А телефон наверняка заблокирован. Сейчас только дураки не блокируют телефоны, там же и онлайн-банк, и прочее личное, хоум-порно опять же. Он просто проверит, из любопытства. Даже со стола поднимать не будет.

Воровато оглянувшись на дверь, Игорь нажал на кнопку включения и мазнул пальцем по засветившемуся экрану. Заставка послушно отъехала в сторону, открывая браузер с бело-синей страницей «ВКонтакте».

«Сама виновата, — подумал Игорь, наклоняясь ближе. — Вы же там что-то про меня писали, сто пудов. Вот и гляну. Имею право».

На странице шла оживлённая дискуссия, судя по времени — девчонки трепались перед уходом.

«— Видела, у них ручки одинаковые? И это не из нашей канцелярии. Лена такие не покупает, Лен, подтверди?»

«Говно ваша канцелярия, — подумал Игорь, — у нас весь отдел со своими ручками ходит. Потому что ваши не пишут ни хрена. Сколько жаловались, всё без толку».

«— Интересно, что у них ещё одинаковое? )))

— Трусы )))

— Жаль, не проверить )))

— У меня появилась идея для драббла…

— Жги, Машка!!

— Уже хочу почитать ))

— Лен, а когда мы от тебя продолжения дождёмся?

— Да-да! На самом интересном месте.

— Девочки, всё будет. Я матчасть собираю. Слава тому, кто придумал Гугл-карты, я Рязань скоро буду знать лучше местных )»

Рязань! Игорь невольно улыбнулся. Блин, да это же его родной город. Могла бы подойти и спросить, он бы лучше всяких карт рассказал, что там как.

«— Пагади! То есть у тебя действие будет в Рязани? Игорь не вернётся, Руслан туда за ним поедет, я угадала?»

Стоп. Что?

«— Без спойлеров )))

— Лен, ну хоть в личку!

— Скажу только, что до ХЭ далеко ) Мальчики ещё помучаются».

Что. Вашу мать. Здесь творится?!

Вернув страницу на то место, откуда он начал смотреть, Игорь открыл в новом окне всю ленту записей группы. Демотиватор про пятницу, фотка красивого голого парня со шляпой на причинном месте — девки, ну вы даёте! — «Еда в нашей столовке — 3», «Какие планы на выходные??» А это что?

«Девочки, миник. Не судите строго )

«После работы», Руслан/Игорь, ПВП.

Макет для Рудова, одного из самых въедливых клиентов, Игорь отложил на вечер, чтобы можно было поработать спокойно, не отвлекаясь. Поэтому он сидел в одиночестве за своим столом, когда все сотрудники уже разошлись по домам.

Показать полностью...»

Игорь медленно опустился на Машкин на стул, осознавая прочитанное. Лена написала рассказ про него! И все девчонки это читали. Охренеть. Так вот почему они так улыбались. Ну, блин, хера себе хобби у них!

Чувствуя себя слегка польщённым — из всех коллег-мужчин девчонок заинтересовал именно он! — Игорь пролистнул экран дальше.

«Что-то ты поздно. — Руслан подошёл, опёрся локтем о спинку кресла. Игорь потёр глаза и поглядел в нижний угол монитора. Он просидел в офисе уже три лишних часа».

Не только он, похоже. Игорь ухмыльнулся, представив, как рассказывает об этом Руслану. И какие у того будут глаза…

«— Предлагаю сделать перерыв, — шепнул Руслан, и его ладонь уверенно легла на бедро Игоря».

Что. Блядь.

«Игорь улыбнулся и поднял голову, встречая губы любовника».

Блядь.

Игорь — настоящий — сглотнул. Это вот было уже как-то совсем не смешно. Лена что, действительно писала, как они с Русланом…

«Его рубашка мигом оказалась расстёгнутой, и ладонь Руслана забралась под неё. Погладила по груди, по животу, пальцы игриво сжали сосок, заставив Игоря застонать...»

Это было чувство сродни тому, когда натыкаешься в Интернете на видео с глупым розыгрышем или на срач под какой-нибудь статьёй — вроде бы знаешь, что надо закрыть страницу, и даже хочешь этого, но рука не поднимается нажать на паузу, а глаза сами читают комментарий за комментарием. Лена писала… гладко. С душой. И очень подробно.

«Игорь развернулся в кресле, раздвинул ноги, подставляясь, и Руслан без промедления запустил руку под пояс его штанов. Было неудобно. Игорь завозился с пряжкой, которая, как назло, застряла; наконец она поддалась, и он торопливо расстегнул штаны.

— Нетерпеливый, — выдохнул ему в рот Руслан. Игорь согласно замычал и толкнулся ему в ладонь. Руслан потянул его на себя, заставив приподняться, и стащил штаны вместе с трусами до бёдер, высвобождая отвердевший член…»

Нет, об этом он точно Руслану не расскажет. Никому не расскажет. И если кто-то узнает — станет отрицать, что читал, видел и знает. Он в фирме один Игорь, про Руслана можно даже не говорить. Блин, ну почему его не зовут Сашей или Андреем? Тогда хоть можно было бы перевести стрелки.

«Руслан обхватил ладонью небольшой, но красивый член Игоря и обвёл пальцем набухшую головку…»

Минутку, что значит — небольшой?! Да у него семнадцать сантиметров! Это больше среднестатистического, так-то! Какого хрена они тут пишут?

«— Погоди, не так хочу. — Игорь облокотился на стол и переступил с ноги на ногу, провокационно напрягая ягодицы. — Вставь мне. Хочу твой член в своей заднице».

Его ещё и выебут сейчас?

Ну, блин, Ленка! Игорь попытался вспомнить, не обидел ли чем-нибудь девушку, потом плюнул и обречённо дочитал до конца. Выебали, конечно. Лена с подозрительным знанием дела описала процесс подготовки, включающий не только смазку и растягивание задницы (его, блядь, Игоря задницы!), но и почти что полноценную еблю пальцами. Сразу тремя. А потом пришёл черёд ебли настоящей, и Игорь через фэйспалм читал про себя, стонущего от неземного наслаждения, и Руслана, член которого «вбивался ритмичными толчками в жаркий узкий зад Игоря».

Кончили они, разумеется, одновременно. Наверное, для женщин это что-то вроде «долго и счастливо», только в порно.

Впервые в жизни ему захотелось закурить. «Кончил и закурил», — тут же возникло в голове, и Игорь застонал, закрыв лицо рукой.

Под текстом висели разнообразные комментарии, от простых сердечек до многословных благодарностей за «чудесный романтический рассказ». Тут захотелось закурить снова — отзыв «Спасибо, подрочила» никак не вязался у него со строгой и элегантной бухгалтершей Вероникой. Похоже, жгла не только Лена.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и успокоившись, Игорь полистал группу дальше. Оказалось, что про них с Русланом писала не только Лена, хотя именно у неё нашёлся самый длинный рассказ, ещё не законченный — Игорь не вчитывался, только оценил объём, и там, кажется, было что-то посерьёзнее ебли на рабочем месте. Маша постила короткие смешные зарисовки, над которыми Игорь от души посмеялся. Но всё-таки порнушка преобладала. Руслан трахал Игоря на столе в переговорке, в подсобке с хозтоварами, дома — когда они жили вместе — на всех доступных поверхностях. В автомобиле. Игорь трахнул Руслана всего дважды и вёл себя при этом как заправская блядь. Кажется, Руслана девочки любили больше.

А ещё они почему-то были уверены, что у Игоря маленький член! Им что, раздеться и показать?!

Записей в группе было ещё много, но Игорь заставил себя остановиться. Так он до ночи просидит. Он закрыл все лишние вкладки и вернулся на страницу, с которой всё началось. Если повезёт, Машка не заметит, что кто-то трогал её телефон.

Штирлиц, блин. Раскрыл военную тайну.

***

Утром Лена привычно улыбнулась ему с ресепшн. Игорь бросил: «Привет!» — и ускорил шаг. Он ещё не придумал, как вести себя с коллегой, в свободное время сочиняющей рассказы о том, как его ебут в зад.

Днём он сидел за своим столом тише мыши, делая вид, что у него полно работы. Руслан, время от времени зачитывающий вслух приколы из Интернета или комментирующий поступающие от клиентов заказы, сперва недоумевающе косился, не получая ответа, потом махнул рукой и отстал.

Когда в отдел зашла Маша и, звонко поздоровавшись со всеми, начала приближаться, Игорь сбежал в туалет.

— Нехорошо что-то, — буркнул он Руслану, вернувшись почти через полчаса. Маша могла застрять надолго, рисковать не хотелось — теперь, когда он знал, для чего она болтает с ним на разные посторонние темы. «А ты любишь готовить?» «А где ты учился?» Игорь-то думал, она флиртует, а оказалось — собирает материалы для своих рассказов, чтобы они с Русланом ебались правдоподобнее. Женское коварство во всей красе. Руслан оглядел Игоря и не стал уточнять — должно быть, тот в самом деле выглядел фигово.

— Обедать пойдёшь?

— Не, иди один. Я потом, может.

Потому что эти гарпии будут в столовой, как пить дать. Наблюдать и перешёптываться. В одном из рассказов Лены Руслан кормил Игоря со своей вилки. А потом с пальцев, изо рта и в итоге прямо на столе и трахнул. Слава богу, хоть не в столовой.

Руслан недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но ушёл. А вернувшись, уткнулся в свой монитор, лишь изредка бросая на Игоря странные взгляды.

Мысль о том, что Руслан каким-то образом тоже узнал про творчество девчонок и теперь хочет об этом поговорить, Игорь отмёл как нереальную. Хотел бы — поговорил бы уже давно, у Руслана в этом смысле было всё просто.

— У тебя точно всё нормально?

— Точно, — заверил его Игорь. — Просто живот крутит. Съел что-то, наверное.

— Ну ок. Я минут через десять закончу, ты как?

Кажется, он читал порнушку, которая начиналась точно так же… Потом был секс в машине Руслана прямо на парковке.

— У меня ещё куча всего. Езжай, я на метро.

— Может, подождать?

— Да нет, не стоит, правда. Спасибо.

— Ну ок. Как знаешь.

Впрочем, задерживаться Игорь не собирался. Он прикинул, сколько времени Руслану понадобится, чтобы прогреть машину и выехать с парковки, для верности выждал ещё столько же и выключил компьютер. Завтра он постарается вести себя более естественно, как раньше. И от Руслана не отмахиваться. А то следующее Ленкино творение начнётся с того, как влюблённые поссорились.

В конце концов, продолжал размышлять он, направляясь к метро, девчонки сами не захотят, чтобы об их увлечении кто-то узнал. Особенно они с Русланом. Так что неизвестно, кто ещё должен хихикать. Есть такое понятие — вмешательство в частную жизнь, в Штатах, к примеру, за такое посадить могут…

Он машинально притормозил на краю тротуара, уловив движение слева, и, лишь когда автомобиль начал тормозить, сообразил, что это прекрасно ему знакомая «хонда». Вот блин.

— Садись давай, — скомандовал Руслан, со щелчком разблокировав дверь. — Быстрее, тут остановка запрещена.

Игорь вздохнул и плюхнулся на переднее сиденье.

— Что у тебя за херня случилась? — Руслан газанул резче, чем обычно, и Игорь поспешил пристегнуться. — Я не идиот же. Ты от меня весь день шарахаешься. Скажи нормально, что не так.

Игорь сглотнул и, на миг зажмурившись, признался:

— Русь, ты только не кипешуй… Кажется, девчонки нас спалили.


End file.
